Season Two Fights
This page is to document all the main fights that occurred in Season Two. Only major fight scenes are included here. Minor skirmishes and gun battles are not. See also: Season One Fights, Season Three Fights, Season Four Fights, Season Five Fights & Season Six Fights Fight One Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) and Kelly Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Marnassier (Mauvais Dentes) Circumstances of the Fight: Having been sent to kill Nick, Marnassier captured and slaughtered two FBI agents to lure him to a factory. Nick arrived to kill him, but Marnassier had dressed up as one of the agents and was pretending to be dead, allowing him to ambush Nick from behind. Outcome: Marnassier woges and tackles Nick down. Nick punches his face, knocking Marnassier off. He shoots at Marnassier but misses, as Marnassier quickly runs up onto the catwalk. Nick follows and tries to find Marnassier. After much searching, Marnassier throws an object to distract Nick and leaps onto him. He knocks Nick's gun from his hands, but Nick elbows his face, kicks him back, and rolls off the catwalk. He tries to retrieve his gun, but Marnassier jumps off the catwalk and lunges at Nick, who rolls away. Nick tries to hit him with a piece of wood, but Marnassier knocks him down and lunges again, but Nick rolls away a second time. Nick avoids his attacks, punches his face, and kicks him down. They charge again, but Marnassier knocks Nick down and is about to kill him, when Kelly kicks him off Nick. Kelly blocks his attacks and elbows his face. She ducks, but Marnassier knocks her down. Nick punches and kicks him, and Kelly joins in, as they beat him up. Marnassier collapses but quickly gets back up, knocks Kelly down, grabs Nick by the arm, and throws him down. Marnassier is about to kill Nick, when Kelly pulls him off and holds a knife to his throat. She tries to interrogate him, but all he admits is that he was unaware of a second Grimm. He breaks free, but seeing it coming, Kelly stabs the knife into his neck. Marnassier climbs up onto the catwalk again, but he quickly succumbs to his fatal wound as he retracts and falls back down to the ground. Fight Two Belligerents: Kelly Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Catherine Schade (Hexenbiest) Circumstances of the Fight: To try and save Juliette, Kelly arrived at Catherine's house to interrogate her. Outcome: At first, Kelly was able to easily overpower Catherine, and, holding her by the neck, she managed to get Catherine to mention the existence of the "prince" in Portland, though she refused to disclose anything further; she then woged and attacked. Kelly knocked her back into her counter, snarling. Catherine grabbed a kitchen knife and tried to cut her. Kelly blocked the swipes, grasping her, and Catherine knocked her through glass doors into the living room and pinned her down on the floor. The two struggled, and Catherine tried to stab Kelly. Kelly managed to knock her off after Catherine missed and plunged the knife into the floor. Kelly quickly grabbed a magazine off of a nearby coffee table and rolled it up; using the magazine, she managed to disarm Catherine and proceeded to repeatedly punch her before smashing her into one of her own mirrors. Grasping a metal frame, Catherine then repeatedly clobbered Kelly round the head, knocking her off balance. However, Kelly recovered in time and knocked her back. Once again, Kelly smashed her into a large mirror, this time accidentally killing Catherine with glass shards, one of which impaled her neck. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. David Esquibel (Nuckelavee) Circumstances of the Fight: The Nuckelavee was sent to kill Nick and take his key by Eric Renard. After doing some research, Nick was ambushed by him while leaving the trailer. Outcome: Nick was able to spot the Nuckelavee's reflection in the window of the trailer, and he dodged his first blow. The two entered a brief skirmish. At first, David was winning, but Nick managed to regain his footing and knock him down. He drew his gun and tried to interrogate the Nuckelavee, but he quickly rolled under the trailer. Nick chased after him, but he tricked Nick and doubled back, running into the trailer. Realizing his deception, Nick followed and the two resumed their skirmish. David managed to knock Nick down, but Nick twisted his leg, tripping him up. He then ran to the weapons cabinet and grabbed a maul, and he resumed the fight. David was able to knock him down again, but Nick threw him off him and repeatedly smashed him with the hammer, killing him with one final blow to the head. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Arbok (Königschlange) Circumstances of the Fight: Nick and Hank ran out of the woods to arrest Arbok, Mia, and the rest of the people who were part of the contract to have Monroe killed, after Arbok and Mia were tricked into thinking Monroe was dead, only to see him be revived. Arbok ran and Nick chased after him. However, once alone, Arbok woged and ambushed Nick. Outcome: Arbok managed to knock Nick back. Nick managed to push him back and tried to hit him, but Arbok's incredible reflexes gave him an edge. He was able to avoid all of Nick's attacks and knock Nick down. Grasping a stick, Nick used it as a staff and proceeded to hit Arbok. Managing to gain a temporary foothold, Arbok smashed the stick with one swipe. Picking up the ends of the broken stick, Nick crossed them and charged at Arbok, using the stick pieces to pin Arbok against a tree by his neck. He tried to interrogate him, demanding to know who sent him, but Arbok pushed back and knocked Nick off and onto the ground. Arbok pulled out a gun and was about to shoot Nick, when Hank fired his shotgun, killing Arbok. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Pierce Higgins (Genio Innocuo/Löwen) Circumstances of the Fight: Following all the confusion and grief upon learning the truth, Pierce's Löwen side emerged and proceeded to attack his mother. Nick and Hank arrived, and Nick went in the front to investigate, where he was ambushed by the Löwen. Outcome: He was pinned down, and the Löwen tried to rip out his neck. However, Nick pushed him off and jumped to his feet, and the two began to fight. Although strong and fast, Pierce quickly proved to be no match for Nick. Nick managed to throw him across the room. Pierce quickly recovered and attacked back, but Nick managed to knock him into a cabinet. Then, knocking Pierce down, Nick proceeded to repeatedly punch him in the face and managed to subdue him, but he was interrupted by Hank. Nick hit Pierce one more time to knock him out. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. La Llorona (Ghost) Circumstances of the Fight: Figuring where La Llorona was going to drown the children she kidnapped, Nick, Hank, and Valentina Espinosa rushed to the river. While the others got the children, Nick went after La Llorona. Outcome: Nick managed to push her into the river, but changing into her demonic form, she tried to pull him down, stopping him from getting back up to the surface. Nick managed to wrestle free and grasped her by the neck. She in turn tried to break free, but Nick managed to hold on. Suddenly, her form shifted back to her human form. Nick let go of her and watched as she simply sunk further underwater before disappearing. Fight One Belligerents: Hank Griffin vs. John Kreski (Wendigo) Circumstances of the Fight: Hank and Nick were investigating John's new home and searching for proof of him being a killer, when John walked in and attacked Hank. Outcome: John ambushed Hank and managed to knock him into the table. Hank pushed him back and, in the process, knocked over the refrigerator. The two continued to wrestle and Hank managed get the upper hand and repeatedly hit John in the head. John decided to flee the fight. Hank shot after Kreski, but Kreski managed to escape into a nearby field. Fight Two Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. John Kreski (Wendigo) Circumstances of the Fight: After Hank left the Kreski residence to chase John Kreski, Nick called Lauren Castro, who was running for mayor, to stop Ferren's execution. Before he could finish talking to her, Kreski attacked Nick. Outcome: Kreski ambushed Nick and knocked him into a struggle with Kreski. Nick managed to throw him off and knock him down. Kreski got to his feet and tried to lacerate Nick with his claws. Nick managed to knock him into a wall and punch him several times in the chest. At this point, Kreski realized that Nick was a Grimm. He threw Nick back and swiped at him again, knocking him back, before deciding to run. He jumped through a window but then ran into Hank. He charged at him, but he was shot dead by Hank. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Four Verrat Agents (Hundjägers) Circumstances of the Fight: Monroe lured the four Hundjägers to an empty patio, where Nick was waiting with his Kanabo. The Hundjägers attacked, but they were easily taken down by Nick and Monroe. Outcome: The Hundjägers woged and attacked. Nick dove over a table, delivering a flying kick to one, knocking it to the ground. With his Kanabo, he smashed another to the ground and then fought off a third one. The fourth tried to attack him, but Monroe intervened and knocked him to the ground. Due to the blows from the Kanabo, two of the four Hundjägers were dead, with two more injured. Nick interrogated one about who sent them. She was about the speak, but the other surviving Hundjäger recovered, threw Nick away, and bit out her throat before she could say anything. Nick then recovered and beat the last Hundjäger to death. Monroe then took the Kanabo to hide it at his home. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Sean Renard (Half-Zauberbiest) Circumstances of the Fight: After finding out that Renard was the Royal in Portland, Renard asked Nick to meet him somewhere quiet. Renard chose the former cabin of the Postman from . Renard wanted to talk, but Nick punched him, and the two men engaged in melee combat. Outcome: Nick managed to knock Renard around. Renard tried to fight back, but Nick kept the upper hand and knocked him to the ground. Renard was able to push him off, and he argued that things didn't have to be this way. Nick, however, believed that it did. The two continued to fight once more, and again, Nick managed to keep the upper hand. After Nick knocked Renard back, Nick was shocked to find out that Renard was half-Zauberbiest when he woged. Nick charged, but this time, Renard was able to fight on more equal terms, even knocking Nick over, but Nick flipped back up. Nick then began to angrily question Renard about Nick's aunt and about the key. However, Renard managed to break the fight up when he revealed he still had it and that he was there to give it back. Surprised by this, Nick finally stopped fighting and listened. Renard quickly explained that he regretted lying to Nick about everything and that nobody wanted what was happening between he and Juliette to end more than him. He also informed Nick of how the Royals came into this and added that regardless of if they managed to kill each other, it wouldn't stop this. Renard told Nick that things were a lot bigger than them and that they were ultimately left with only one choice: resolve their differences and work together, or else the Royals would win. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Cole Pritchard (Blutbad) Circumstances of the Fight: Following Cole and his girlfriend Krystal's crime spree, Nick and Hank managed to track the two down at their hideout. As they approached, Cole overheard them coming. He and Krystal grabbed their guns, and a brief gun battle between the four occurred before Krystal ran out and tried to run. While Hank chased Krystal, Nick went after Cole. Outcome: Nick ran up to Cole, grasped his rifle, and did a front flip, landing next to him. Still holding on to his gun, Cole tried to get Nick to let go, but Nick pulled him in and hit him twice in the head. Cole swung back, but Nick dodged and managed to knock him backwards again. This time, Nick jumped forward and jabbed Cole in the head again, and Nick knocked him back once more before hitting him with the butt of his own gun, knocking him down. Nick grabbed him, and Cole tried to get up, but Nick smashed him once more in the face. Realizing he was up against a Grimm, Cole surrendered, but he then realized Nick couldn't kill him since he was a cop, and Cole jeered that he couldn't charge him for anything. Fight One Belligerents: Casey vs. Andre (Jinnamuru Xunte) Circumstances of the Fight: After blinding and feeding off of Kelly's tears, Casey grieved in her home, but Andre broke in to feed on her tears. Outcome: Casey spotted Andre and tried to run upstairs, but Andre ran after her and grabbed her, knocking her down. Andre tried to blow worms into her face, but she covered her eyes and struggled with him. Andre removed her hands from her eyes, but Casey punched his face and pushed him into a glass cabinet, destroying it. Andre grabbed Casey again and dragged her down the stairs where they struggled once more, Casey covering her eyes again. However, Andre managed to overpower her and forced her eyes open, but before he could blow into them, Hank knocked on the door and entered the house, so Andre ran off. Fight Two Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Andre (Jinnamuru Xunte) Circumstances of the Fight: Nick went after the Jinnamuru Xunte in Casey's attic, still blind from his earlier encounter. Spotting him, Andre woged and attacks. Outcome: The Jinnamuru Xunte tried to sneak-attack Nick, but Nick heard him and blocked his strike; the two then briefly matched blows before Nick knocked him back. Andre did a spin around a beam and landed behind Nick. Grabbing a doll, he threw it across the room to fool Nick into thinking he was over there. He then tried to attack, but, hearing him, Nick ducked and continued to dodge his attacks, while landing several blows of his own on him, before finally kicking him back into the wall. Andre recovered and Nick tried to jab him, but Andre did a front flip over Nick. Nick spun around, dodged his punch, caught his arm, and clobbered him in the chest twice. Andre grabbed a hold of Nick, but Nick headbutted Andre back. Andre tried the same attack twice, but this time, Nick knocked him back, grabbed him, and jumped up and put Andre into a grappling leg lock, knocking him out cold. Monroe then proceeded to scoop out one of Andre's eyes as part of the cure for Nick's blindness. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Anton Cole (Luisant-Pêcheur) Circumstances of the Fight: Nick arrived at Khloe's house and began to kiss her, but she told him Anton was there and that he had to prove himself to her. The two then started to fight over Khloe. Outcome: Anton surprised Nick and tackled him. They both got up, but Nick easily overpowered Anton. Nick punched Anton in the chest and jaw and then kicked him down to the floor. He attempted to kiss Khloe, but she said she wouldn't let him until Anton was dead. They continued fighting, with Nick easily winning. Nick slammed Anton into a painting and threw him across the room into an artistic sculpture. At that time, the officer guarding Khloe's house rushed in and handcuffed Anton, but Nick continued to assault him and punched Anton in the face. Sean Renard arrived and restrained Nick from killing Anton. Anton yelled out to Nick that only he could have her. Belligerents: Nick Burkhardt (Grimm) vs. Baron Samedi (Cracher-Mortel) Circumstances of the Fight: Nick attempted to distract the undead horde from attacking Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette, but he found the Baron standing on a shipping container. As the Baron started to run away, Nick climbed up a container and chased after him along the tops of the containers in the shipyard. Outcome: Nick chased the Baron on the crates for some time. Then, Nick went for the Baron, who stopped and turned to swing his cane, but Nick ducked and came back up to grab the cane and punch the Baron in the stomach. He slammed the Baron in the face with the cane and pulled it away from him, but the Baron had a sword concealed inside the cane, and Nick only removed the cover. Nick used the cover to face him, and the two men had a quick duel. Nick managed to disarm the Baron. The Baron ducked to avoid Nick's blow and turned as he performed a leg sweep, making Nick fall. He opened the door on the top of the crate, and Nick quickly got up, ran to him, and tackled him into the container. The Baron ran off after landing in the container, and Nick looked around for him with his gun drawn. Nick found a coffin and opened it up to find a passport and a death certificate. He opened the passport and found an image of himself on it. Nick then heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around as the Baron, woged, spit on his face, and Nick fell to the ground in pain. Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Events 2